


The Farm Hand

by chelseyelric



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Basically hit a mental block with this directly after I started it lol, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, future edxrolf, implied kevedd, not sure if this is going to stay a one shot or if I'll continue it, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolf's father commits a murder/suicide against his family, leaving Rolf completely alone. But when Ed offers his services on Rolf's farm, a bit of light shines in the darkness of Rolf's reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farm Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C2ndy2c1d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C2ndy2c1d/gifts).



> Hey all! Chelseyelric here with this random RolfxEd idea I've had for years. I basically didn't know how else to ship Rolf and Ed other than to have Rolf have no choice but to accept Ed's help on the farm. This story is dedicated to C2ndy2c1d (Candyacid) on tumblr and her brilliantly inspiring EdxRolf material!

"They say it was a murder/suicide. Happened over the long weekend," Kevin murmured to his boyfriend and the other two Ed's at their lunchtable while other students around them spoke of the same topic. After all, this was huge, frightening news for the sleepy little town of Peach Creek. 

"My mom says that the murders must have been a crime of passion. Came at his wife and the grandma with nothing but an axe until there wasn't a solid piece of them left. Then he found a way to fall on it and kill himself. Some of the hardened vets actually hurled or fainted when they came on the scene." 

"Good Lord," Double D couldn't help but mutter, covering his mouth reflexively in shock and disbelief. "Are they quite certain that it wasn't strictly a murder? It seems unlikely for any man to try and kill himself with a weapon of such inconvenient handling and less than sure outcome. Why not use a firearm if a suicide? And what of a motive?" 

"Dude, it's Rolf's old man. The guy still had his son learning how to use a typewriter for some unknown reason and who really can tell with foreigners? Might have been some kind of crazy custom or something. Least that's what my mom says is probably the case. She and the rest of the squad still haven't ruled it out as just a murder but they say it's really unlikely at this point." 

The sock hatted youth turned to look at the "son of a Shepard" in question with pity. "The poor fellow. I wish there was something we could do for him." 

"Guy's a wreck," Eddy less then eloquently stated. And, sadly, he was right. 

Across the lunchroom, Rolf could be seen, alone, staring blankly at a tray of untouched pizza and fries. His dark hair looked shaggy and unkempt with some stubble appearing along his prematurely masculine jawline. His trademark, yellow shirt was on inside out and his jeans were stained but no one had the heart to tell him. He was sporting dark rings around his bloodshot brown eyes and looked much paler than usual, giving his normally sun-kissed skin a sickly grey hue. His broad shoulders were hunched and crestfallen which was abnormal for the usually charismatic and proud youth. He painted a perfect picture of a man who was broken and alone.

"What're they gonna do about his house and stuff?" wondered the shortest Ed.

"I'm certain I don't know, Eddy. A number of factors come into play, here. He could have relatives that may claim the property, or perhaps his father had some sort of will or trust set aside. Though, with Kevin's aforementioned theory of foreign customs, I'm not sure how likely that would be. It could also be that, since Rolf is nearly 19 years of age, he may be able to make payments on the house and just keep it, if it doesn't happen to be paid off already. Or, possibly, worst case scenario, the government could decide to seize it and Rolf would be left, not only without family, but without a place to live. And those options don't even factor in the many animals on Rolf's farm." 

"Jeez." 

"Indeed." 

A hush fell over the table as the group of teenagers simply let the weight of their friend's situation settle over them. That was when the unexpected happened. The largest Ed shot up from his seat, the first movement he'd made since this conversation had begun, and made a determined beeline toward Rolf. His usually oblivious green eyes locked onto the ravenette's broken form with purpose. His friends tried to stop him with discouraging words and frantic gestures to return to his seat, but Ed would not be deterred. The gentle giant came to a stop next to Rolf and sat down heavily on the bench of his lone table. 

Ed waited patiently until Rolf looked up at him, though it took some time, and the man's gaze was still slightly distant and unfocused. The simple boy took hold of his vulnerable friend's shoulders, causing everyone in the lunchroom to quiet in interest, and said the first thing that came to his nearly empty mind: "I like chickens, Rolf." 

Some kids audibly groaned at the overused words. Rolf, on the other hand, hardly responded except with a quiet, "Rolf knows this, Ed-boy." 

Ed set his brow in determination and pressed onward. 

"I like chickens and goats and bunnies, even though I can't touch bunnies on-account-a I'm allergic, and cows and pigs and I'm real strong, Rolf. Super strong. The strongest! I can lift lots of things and dig real good with my hands and feet and I can help you if you need it. On your farm, I mean. Until you feel better." 

Rolf's eyes seemed to sharpen for the first time all day. "Truly, Ed-boy? I cannot pay you. You would still do this for Rolf?" 

"Sure I would. You're real real sad now right?" 

Rolf's eyes drifted dejectedly to the floor. "Yes. And tired. Rolf is so tired." His gaze remained lowered. "I thank you, Ed-boy. You are very kind to this..." he paused, expression pained. "...son of a Shepard." 

Ed drew him into an unexpected and tight embrace. "It'll be okay, okay? I'll come by later to help do all the stuff I said I'd do." 

Rolf's usually unyielding eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "Yes. That sounds fine."

The tallest Ed pulled away, brushed his hand gently and quickly over Rolf's untidy hair, smiled, then ran back to his friends. He was blissfully unaware of the fat, open eyed tears that had begun to slide down the foreign youth's unchanged features.

Eddy could be herd yelling at Ed for bothering Rolf but neither the gentle giant nor the emotional youth heard what was being said. They could only think about the exchange that had just occurred and what would happen later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Too dark? Not dark enough? Honestly, I'm not sure if or when I'll continue this. Your feedback and ideas would help this fic get completed. Be sure to let me know what you think should happen. ;)


End file.
